


The Prince and the Chorus Girl

by chamilet



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamilet/pseuds/chamilet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Halloween Fest at torchwood_fest.  Prompt: Janto in established relationship. Ianto has to take his niece and nephew out trick or treating. Jack comes along... in drag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and the Chorus Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mv_girl and czarina_kitty for the beta.

Ianto tugged on his tunic and readjusted his tights for the fourth time.

“Just leave it,” Rhiannon smacked his hand.

“I don’t know why I have to wear this,” Ianto mumbled.

“Mica is Snow White and she wanted you to be her prince. I think it’s sweet.”

“Bloody uncomfortable is what it is.” Ianto didn't think his genitals would ever recover.

“It’s only for a few hours...”

“A FEW HOURS?”

“Probably not even that,” Rhiannon reassured, “I’m sure they’ll get tired and want to come home.”

“MUM, WHEN ARE WE GOING?” David yelled from the front room.

“DON’T YELL,” Rhiannon yelled back.

A miniature Spiderman stomped into the kitchen. “All the good candy will be gone.”

“We’re just waiting for Uncle Jack,” Ianto reassured David, “he said he’d meet me here.”

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Rhiannon opened the door and Ianto’s jaw dropped...he was also suddenly VERY glad that his tights were, well, tight.

“Wow, Uncle Jack, you look beautiful,” said a small Snow White from the doorway.

And he did. Ianto licked his suddenly dry lips as he took in a pair of heels, silky stockings, a short, white, sparkly dress and a mass of fiery red hair. False eyelashes, red lipstick and face makeup that seemed to shimmer in the kitchen lights finished out the costume.

“...and Uncle Ianto is my prince.” Ianto’s attention returned to the conversation going on without him.

“And a handsome one he is in his tunic and tights.” Jack winked at him and Ianto cursed the blush that colored his cheeks.

Rhiannon giggled as she ushered them all out the door. “Come on, you lot. Out.”

As they visited the more familiar houses, Mica and David ran up ahead. Ianto turned to Jack. “How did you ever come up with this costume?”

“I roomed with a drag queen--”

“Roomed?”

“Yes, roomed.” Jack continued, "One week he was sick and had me go on in his place. He altered this dress for me. Gave me the wig, taught me how to do the makeup, the whole bit. They loved me."

"Of course they did, everyone does."

Jack flashed him a brilliant smile and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Ewww, Uncle Jack you promised no kissing." David scrunched up his face.

"Besides, Uncle Ianto is MY prince for the evening," Mica reminded him.

Appropriately chastened, Ianto and Jack managed to be the perfect gentleman and gentlewoman for the rest of the outing.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Rhiannon opened the door to a prince with his sleeping princess sitting in his arms, head resting on his shoulder and a chorus girl holding heels in one hand and with the other, the hand of a very sleepy Spiderman.

“Goodness! Too tired for candy, even?”

“Oh, they had plenty of candy while we were out, but I think we visited every household in the town.” Ianto handed Mica and her bag of candy over.

“My feet certainly say we have.” Jack guided David back towards his bedroom. “Need help getting to bed, Spidey?”

“No thanks, Uncle Jack,” David mumbled. “I got it.”

Jack put his shoes back on as he walked into the kitchen. He brushed by Ianto and covertly fondled his ass.

Ianto inhaled sharply. “We’ll be off then. You don’t need the costume back tonight, right?” Ianto said as he herded Jack out the door.

“No,” Rhiannon said, mostly to herself as she smiled and shut the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive home was torture. Keys fumbled in the lock as Ianto and Jack desperately tried to enter their flat. Finally the door opened and Jack pushed Ianto in, slamming and locking the door behind them. Jack backed Ianto into the countertop and sunk to his knees; he shoved Ianto’s tunic up and scrabbled with the waistband of his tights. Fingertips finally finding purchase, he yanked them down to mid thigh. His eyes lit up as Ianto’s cock bounced free. With a very unladylike grunt he grabbed the base and licked his way from root to tip, lapping at the pre-come and then taking his entire length in his mouth.

Ianto white knuckled the countertop and looked down as Jack’s lipsticked mouth moved up and down his shaft. His other hand found its way into Jack's long fiery locks. Jack smiled up at him before going down again. Ianto's breath quickened; he was close. Too damn soon. He pushed Jack away and gripped the base of his cock. Jack looked up in confusion for half a second then his eyes lit up. He stood and switched places with Ianto, bending over the counter.

Ianto pushed Jack's dress up and groaned as he saw a pair of white silk and lace panties, a garter belt and the lacy tops of Jack's stockings. "You're killing me."

"Ianto, please," Jack begged.

Ianto grabbed the panties and ripped them off. "Sorry." He was breathless.

"Don't care." Equally as breathless.

Ianto rubbed his cock up against Jack's hole and noticed he was already lubed and ready. "You wonderful man," Ianto groaned as he slid inside.

"Mmmm," Jack hummed in pleasure. "I figured the silk and lace might tip you over the edge..." He readjusted his grip on the counter as Ianto pounded into him, "so I went the extra mile."

"Good girl," Ianto breathed as he leaned over Jack's back moved his hair out of the way *how strange* and placed a kiss on his neck. He wrapped one arm around Jack's waist and with the other reached down and took Jack in hand. He matched the rhythm of his hips, shuttling his hand up and down and adding a twist at the end like he knew Jack loved.

Ianto's free hand wandered upwards and cupped a breast. "Wow!"

"I know. Realistic, aren't they?" Jack felt himself up and pushed backwards, grinding hard on Ianto's cock. Ianto's grip tightened on his dick, pushing him over the edge and thick jets of come stained the lining of his dress.

Ianto’s thrusts lost all rhythm as he yelled Jack’s name and came inside him.

Jack rested his face on the cool countertop as he was pressed between it and the dead weight of his partner. Slowly their heart rates and breathing returned to normal. Ianto softened and slipped out of Jack’s inviting warmth. “I don’t think I can move.”

“Did I wear you out?”

“No, the tights, they’ve cut off circulation to my legs. I really don’t think I can walk.”

“So we’re stuck like this forever?” Jack snuggled back into Ianto’s embrace.

Ianto smiled. “So it would seem, Sir.”

Jack shivered at the title, he didn’t think it would ever not affect him. “Good.”


End file.
